


Will We

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, idk what to put in tags, kinda feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first like fanfic of any sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will We

Ian was with Mickey well he didn’t know what they were one minute they were fighting, fucking, or making out. After awhile Svetlana was gone, Terry was in prison. Ian lived at Mickey’s with Mandy. So Mickey would kiss Ian more, Mickey was getting used to the whole relationship thing. Its not that he didn’t like relationships, well he never had a lot of affection except for Mandy but Ian was loving and nice it was new Mickey tried he really did. “Come up here” Ian said to Mickey had been sleeping on the floor. “No that’s Gay” Mickey spat. “So are you, come up here I know you want to.” “Fine fire crotch” Mickey climbed into the bed. “Man this is the gayest shit ever” Ian just slid his arm around Mickey and he just let him. “Do you ever think about if we’ll ever get out of the shit South Side” Mickey said surprisingly. “I hope, maybe but we’re fucked for life” Ian answered “yeah I know it sounds gay and I won’t repeat this again I want to be with you if it’s in the Southside, this shit the ghetto, or a classy place just as long as you are there and I-I-I love you and I like I said don’t fucking get used to it”. Yet Ian couldn’t keep a smile of his face “yea Mick that sounds amazing, I love you too, goodnight” Ian said with his arm flung around Mickey “g’night” Mickey said trying to hide a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr 
> 
> a-milkovich-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
